The present invention is the result of a continuous development of a battery terminal connector and housing assembly for the purpose of rendering the same increasingly more efficient and foolproof. This development has resulted in the issuance of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,891 and 3,790,920, in addition to the mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,007 of Feb. 18, 1975.
Specifically, the objective of the present invention is to improve on the above-noted prior art by providing an improved coaction in the assembly between the pressure or clamping sleeve having threaded engagement with the housing and the connector cap which embraces the battery terminal post. More particularly, in the present invention, the split connector cap is provided rearwardly of its split or divided head with an integral wall or flange whose rear face extends completely around the cap circumferentially without interruption. The rear face of this flange or wall is flat and of sufficient width to be engaged by the full forward annular face of the pressure sleeve when the device is assembled and tightened. The arrangement results in an even distribution of pressure around the full circumference of the connector cap flange which in turn produces several important advantages. The increased area of contact between the pressure sleeve and cap flange with correspondingly greater friction practically eliminates all tendency for the pressure sleeve to loosen, with the result that previously-employed serrated faces are no longer required between the connector cap and pressure sleeve nor are any lock washers, lock nuts or equivalent devices necessary. The more evenly distributed pressure exerted on the rear of the split connector cap renders the same even more secure in its binding contact with the battery terminal post. Additionally, stresses in the connector cap customarily formed of antimonial lead are less concentrated thus reducing the possibility of overstressing or fracturing the neck of the connector cap.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.